


Добро пожаловать, иди к черту

by Waka_Baka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: Один день на орбитальной станции Ракузан.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Мини-отпв 4.0.

— Вас приветствует орбитальная станция Ракузан, — устало сказал Маюзуми. — Тип вашего судна?

— Грузовой челнок. Будь добр, побыстрей, я очень хочу свалить с этой чертовой консервной банки.

— Проверяю наличие мест, ожидайте. 

Он говорил это, наверное, в сотый раз. А может, и в трехсотый. Маюзуми давно сбился со счета, сколько кораблей прибыло за сегодня. Перед глазами все плыло от усталости, от бесконечного мельтешения цифр и букв на виртуальном экране болела голова. Маюзуми пару секунд бессмысленно смотрел в таблицу, а потом зевнул и сказал:

— Похоже, все сектора заняты.

— Чего-о? — недоверчиво протянул в наушнике голос пилота. — Друг, не морочь мне голову. Это самая большая станция во всей сраной галактике, неужели здесь не найдется места для меня?

— Ничем не могу помочь, — равнодушно ответил Маюзуми. 

Пилот сочно выругался. Маюзуми спокойно выдержал поток нецензурных слов, льющихся прямо в уши, и еще раз зевнул. До конца его смены оставалось двадцать минут. Если даже в ангаре за это время не найдется место для невезучего челнока, он просто передаст его другому диспетчеру. Пусть с хамоватым пилотом разбирается кто-то другой, а Маюзуми в сверхурочных не нуждается.

— Эй, ты еще там? — позвал голос в наушнике. Выговорившись, пилот явно успокоился и посерьезнел. — Слушай, я не могу вернуться. Пришлось немного изменить маршрут, я потратил почти все топливо. Мне позарез надо дозаправиться. 

— Интересно, — сказал Маюзуми задумчиво. — Обычно маршрут грузовых челноков строго согласован с заказчиком.

— А вот это уже не твое дело, — огрызнулся пилот. — Ну, так что будем делать?

— Ожидайте, — автоматически повторил Маюзуми. 

Ждать — это все, что оставалось делать им обоим. Маюзуми не хотел занимать пилота разговорами, как это полагалось по инструкции. Он никогда не был особенно общительным, а после напряженного рабочего дня желание говорить пропало вообще. Еще и пилот под конец смены достался на удивление наглый, не мешало бы поставить его на место. За свою диспетчерскую карьеру Маюзуми приобрел умение унизить человека, не употребив ни одного оскорбительного слова, но сейчас у него просто не было на это настроения. Из-за манеры общения его путали с искусственным интеллектом, который будет слушать и отвечать, несмотря ни на что — а этого пилотам, уставшим от одиночества в космосе, только и надо. Поэтому, когда цвет одного из блоков сменился с красного на зеленый, Маюзуми вздохнул с облегчением.

— Только что освободился один сектор. Ваше имя?

— Хайзаки Шого. Гражданский, — не без удивления ответил пилот. Похоже, он успел смириться со своей судьбой и уже собирался лететь на поиски другой, менее загруженной станции. — Разрешение на перевозку номер КМР-563. 

Маюзуми занес палец над зеленой клеткой, но вдруг остановился. Хайзаки ответил четко и уверенно, не тратя время на дурацкую фамильярность. 

— Направьте опись груза.

— Зачем?

— Дежурная проверка. Я должен убедиться, что на вашем борту нет запрещенных предметов. 

Хайзаки замялся, и это заставило Маюзуми напрячься. По большему счету ему было все равно — каждый день через Ракузан проходило тысячи кораблей, не его дело, что они везли с собой на другие планеты. В конце концов, орбитальные станции служили перевалочным пунктом, где можно пополнить запас топлива и провизии. Вполне достаточно было проверить лицензию, но Хайзаки вел себя подозрительно. Если он что-нибудь учудит, у Маюзуми будут проблемы. А проблем он не хотел, только не сейчас.

— Мне повторить запрос? — сказал Маюзуми голосом, в котором уже прорезалось раздражение. Он очень хотел домой и очень не хотел тратить свое время на какого-то мутного типа. — Я имею право не давать разрешение на въезд при сомнении в легальности груза.

— Да не волнуйся ты так, — проворчал Хайзаки. — Сейчас все будет.

На экране высветилось письмо. Маюзуми развернул список, просмотрел его, преодолевая резь в глазах. Парень вез банальное железо для кораблей, ничего интересного. Внутри Маюзуми поднялся и тут же увял приступ ностальгии — до того, как застрять на Ракузан, он работал механиком. Теперь это казалось таким далеким, словно произошло с ним в прошлой жизни. Маюзуми потер веки, пытаясь унять боль.

— Ну что, убедился? Я чист и невинен, — по голосу было слышно, что Хайзаки ухмыляется. Маюзуми представил его кривую усмешку и поморщился. Почему-то лицо в его воображении вышло до того наглым, что по нему хотелось непременно вмазать.

Маюзуми устало облокотился о стол, закрыл ненадолго глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Вмазать? Что за неуместные мысли. Ему же плевать на все.

— Минуту, — он поднял тяжелую голову и еще раз быстро просмотрел список. — Все в порядке за исключением одного пункта, — он выцепил из списка одну строку, развернул на весь экран. — Номер ЦО-647. Туба из ерестинского стекла. Что в ней?

— Она пустая, — тем же насмешливым голосом ответил Хайзаки. — Вес совпадает. Если хочешь, можешь подняться в шлюз и проверить.

— Не хочу, — искренне сказал Маюзуми. Пора уходить, он еще должен сходить к Небуе — тот просил посмотреть его байк по старой памяти. Если он не поторопится, то дома будет только к завтрашнему утру. 

— Ну, так что? Пропустишь меня? Друг, — Хайзаки в воображении Маюзуми хитро подмигнул, и образ захотелось поскорее забыть. Надо просто дать ему доступ и больше никогда не слышать его наглый голос.

Пару секунд он сомневался. Если захотеть, то всегда можно найти повод придраться, но Маюзуми слишком устал, чтобы делать тщательный осмотр. Он уже почти не видел экрана и боялся, что просто ослепнет, если просидит здесь еще хоть сколько-нибудь. 

— Ладно, — выдохнул Маюзуми и провел рукой по лицу, будто мог снять усталость, как маску. — Направляю вам координаты. 

— Вот спасибо! — радостно пропел на том конце Хайзаки. — Черт, ну и сумма за въезд…

— Добро пожаловать, — выжимая из себя последние капли дружелюбия, сказал Маюзуми. — Спасибо, что выбрали Ракузан.

Он отключил свой терминал и умиротворенно закрыл глаза. Наконец-то можно выбраться из тесной кабинки и не разговаривать больше со всякими сумасшедшими. Впереди выходной, а значит, о муторной диспетчерской службе можно ненадолго забыть.

Небуя поджидал Маюзуми в кафетерии космопорта. По движениям его мощной спины становилось понятно, что он снова занят едой. По правую руку от Небуи возвышалась небольшая стопка плошек, и молоденькая официантка-андроид поглядывала на него с опаской. Она вздрогнула и тихо пискнула, не заметив, как Маюзуми приблизился и прошел мимо нее. Небуя, громко и бесцеремонно рыгнув, обернулся. 

— Двигаешься, как всегда, бесшумно, — заметил он и обнажил мускулистое плечо. Мибучи в свое время пытался научить его здороваться нормально, но Небуя неизменно отвечал, что чдеринцы всегда первым делом демонстрируют физическую силу, а он не собирается изменять традициям своей родины. 

— Твои глаза на затылке, как всегда, зорче глаз на лице, — парировал Маюзуми, кивнув на забрызганный соусом стол. — Я смотрю, все также бросаешь ложку мимо тарелки.

— Здесь подают лучший синтезированный удон, — Небуя отвернулся и в считанные секунды уничтожил все, что было на столе. После этого он подозвал ошалевшую официантку, быстро щелкнул чипом и посмотрел на Маюзуми. — А ты чего? Ужинать будешь?

— Сначала работа, — отрезал Маюзуми.

— А ты не теряешь хватки, — Небуя откинулся на стуле, прищурился. — Вроде раньше ты не такой худой был. И выглядишь не очень. Не слишком ли ты много трудишься?

— Все под контролем.

— Ладно. — Он усмехнулся и потер ладони между собой. — Пойдем, покажу тебе байк. Угощу тебя нормальным ужином, когда закончишь. 

***

— Что-нибудь еще, уважаемый гость? — улыбка, прилепленная к лицу дроида-бармена, уже начинала действовать на нервы. 

Маюзуми неопределенно махнул рукой, и через секунду к его локтю изящно подкатился наполненный стакан. Небуя, верный своему слову, сделал даже больше обещанного — не только накормил Маюзуми за свой счет, но и заказал ему выпивки. Где-то между третьим и четвертым стаканом он куда-то вышел, сказав, что ему нужно срочно с кем-то встретиться. Маюзуми залпом опустошил стакан и тяжело слез с высокого стула. Ему нужно было выйти в туалет.

Маюзуми болезненно сощурился — от яркого света в уборной казалось, что у него вот-вот выпадут глаза. С этой работой нужно завязывать, решил он, и чем скорее, тем лучше, иначе он ссутулится окончательно, убьет свое зрение и сойдет с ума. Небуя сказал, что планы изменились, и Акаши потребуется еще месяца полтора. Маюзуми с тоской подумал — кажется, он застрял на этой станции навсегда.

В туалет с шумом ввалился какой-то парень и нарушил спокойную тишину, в которой Маюзуми предавался унынию.

— А я говорю — может! — орал он в коммуникатор, будто его слова становились тем убедительней, чем громче он их говорил. — Пусть сам тащит свою задницу за двести тысяч световых лет от дома! Понял?

Голос казался неуловимо знакомым. Маюзуми оцепенел, руки застыли под краном, хотя вода перестала литься. Он медленно поднял взгляд к зеркалу и посмотрел на парня, отразившегося позади него. 

— Короче, даю тебе время подумать. Свяжемся потом, — сказал тот, отключил коммуникатор и посмотрел прямо Маюзуми в лицо. 

Без сомнений, это был недавний пилот. И лицо у него оказалось таким же наглым, как Маюзуми и представлял. 

— Хороший вечерок, неправда ли? — ухмыльнулся Хайзаки, прошел к писсуарам и вжикнул молнией на комбинезоне. Маюзуми поспешно отвернулся. 

— Прошу прощения, — негромко буркнул он и вымелся из уборной. 

Возвращаться к барной стойке не хотелось. Маюзуми поторопился к выходу, продвигаясь через толпу людей, андроидов и пришельцев, заполнявших орбитальные кафе и бары вне зависимости от времени суток. Толпа вынесла его обратно к стойке, бармен услужливо сунул ему в руку очередной стакан, и Маюзуми вспомнил, что так и не дождался Небуи. Когда через минуту на освободившийся рядом стул опустился чертов пилот, он понял, что обречен.

— Твоя постная мина навевает на меня тоску, — объявил Хайзаки и не глядя ткнул в барную карту. Через секунду ему подали массивную кружку, наполненную пеной до краев.

— Пересядь.

— Некуда.

— Ничем не могу помочь.

— Хм-м-м, — промычал Хайзаки и отпил из кружки. — Профдеформация, что ли?

Маюзуми запоздало прикусил язык, осознав, что ляпнул лишнего. Хайзаки тоже запомнил его голос и узнал по одной фразе. Бояться нечего — они ведь даже не были знакомы, но от этого парня почему-то хотелось бежать, и бежать как можно дальше.

Маюзуми зашевелился, собираясь предпринять еще одну попытку незаметно уйти. Вместе с ним зашевелился и Хайзаки: опустошил кружку в несколько глотков, хлопнул ею по столу, расплатился небрежно, ткнув чип в сканер дроида-бармена.

— Ты прав, здесь слишком уныло. Пойдем-ка найдем место пободрее.

— Я не просил тебя идти за мной.

— Не помню, чтобы я спрашивал разрешения.

Маюзуми почувствовал, что начинает хмуриться. Теперь у него болели не только голова и глаза, но и лицо. Отлично, просто отлично.

— Мне нужно домой. 

Звучало глупо, но попытаться стоило. На Маюзуми вдруг навалилась вся накопившаяся за день усталость, и стул показался удобным и мягким. Идти никуда не хотелось. Хайзаки молча схватил его за руку, сдернул с места и потащил за собой. 

— Эй, что ты делаешь? — рычал сквозь зубы Маюзуми, пытаясь как можно меньше соприкасаться с другими посетителями. — Оставь меня. Кто ты такой? Зачем я тебе нужен?

Хайзаки проталкивался к выходу, активно орудуя локтями. Они прошли мимо охранников, вышли на улицу, чуть не попали под байк, и только на углу незнакомой улицы Хайзаки выпустил Маюзуми и сказал:

— У тебя на лице так и написано «спасите меня кто-нибудь», а я две недели не видел людей и страдаю от скуки. Почему бы нам друг другу не помочь? Меня зовут Шого, — закончив, Хайзаки протянул Маюзуми руку.

Он выглядел вполне миролюбиво. Не похоже, чтобы он собирался избить его и ограбить, хотя подворотня именно к этому и располагала. 

— Найди кого-нибудь другого. Здесь миллионы…

— Тебя дома кто-то ждет? Девчонка? Или может быть, парень? — перебил Хайзаки и улыбнулся краем рта. — Не говори ерунды. Лучше пойдем выпьем. Ты мне еще потом спасибо скажешь.

Маюзуми потребовалась секунда, чтобы обдумать ответ.

— Иди к черту.

Судя по реакции Хайзаки, он такого совсем не ожидал. Его лицо вытянулось, брови взлетели вверх, а рот приоткрылся.

— Охренеть.

— Я могу быть свободен? — поинтересовался Маюзуми.

— Не то, чтобы меня волновало твое мнение, — сказал Хайзаки, пропустив его вопрос мимо ушей, — но… черт, я даже не знаю, что сказать.

— Тогда ничего не говори. Мы спокойно разойдемся, ты в бар, а я домой. Идет?

— Нет, подожди, — Хайзаки угрожающе резко шагнул вперед, и Маюзуми замер. — Тебе не кажется, что это было малость… грубо? 

— Не думал, что ты такой ранимый.

— Оставь этот пассивно-агрессивный тон, диспетчер-сан, — Хайзаки зажал голову Маюзуми между кистью и плечом и взъерошил ему волосы. — Ты еще должен ответить за то, что заставил меня ждать, а потом отправил в самую задницу!

— Я отдал тебе единственный свободный сектор, — прохрипел Маюзуми, вмазал ладонью по лицу Хайзаки и выпутался из его осьминожьего захвата. — Отвали от меня уже!

— Не получится, — Хайзаки засунул руки в карманы куртки и, поймав взгляд Маюзуми, улыбнулся — нахально и гадко. — Этот вечер ты проведешь со мной, хочешь ты этого или нет.

Он что, угрожает? Маюзуми недоверчиво нахмурился. Бред. В космопорте у него отобрали бы любое оружие: от дронов-полицейских невозможно скрыть даже маленькое лезвие. Но у Хайзаки все еще оставались его кулаки, да и на вид он казался сильнее Маюзуми. Лучше всего не рисковать.

— Хорошо, — неохотно согласился Маюзуми. — Раз уж ты так уговариваешь, я пропущу с тобой пару кружек.

Похоже, день затянулся. 

***

— И это называется «пара кружек»? — пролепетал Хайзаки, наблюдая, как Маюзуми приканчивает очередную порцию выпивки. Где-то после третьей кружки он перестал считать и просто пил все, что ставили на стол дроиды-официанты. 

По-другому выдержать компанию Хайзаки оказалось невозможным. За то короткое время, что они провели в этом полулегальном баре, Маюзуми ощутил на своей шкуре, как плохо летать одному. Хайзаки, казалось, хотел отыграться за две недели молчания и обрушил на Маюзуми целый ворох информации. Он нашел себе идеальную жертву — необщительный и до смерти уставший Маюзуми покорно его слушал и не переводил внимание на себя. На самом деле он воспринимал его болтовню, как фоновый шум, и отчаянно глотал пиво, не забывая в нужные моменты вставлять фразы типа «ага» и «понятно». Он даже не старался делать вид, что слушает. Хайзаки, как назло, недостаточно было свободных ушей, ему нужен был и собеседник. 

— Ты выпил больше меня, а до сих пор молчишь, как рыба, — пожаловался Хайзаки, толкнув Маюзуми плечом. Он заметно опьянел: глаза у него уже косили, речь стала невнятной. — Какого хрена?

— Иногда надо уметь проигрывать, — Маюзуми усмехнулся. 

Хайзаки встрепенулся, придвинулся близко, громко шаркнув стулом.

— Черт возьми, — сказал Хайзаки у самого уха, дохнув на Маюзуми пивом. — Ты улыбнулся впервые за вечер.

— Ты пахнешь. Отодвинься, — буркнул Маюзуми и спрятал улыбку в кружке. Неужели на него наконец-то подействовал алкоголь? Напряжение отпустило, по телу раскатилась приятная расслабленность. 

— Я помылся в жилом блоке, — сказал Хайзаки обиженно. — Вредный ты мудак, Чихиро.

— Я не просил тебя называть меня по имени.

— Не помню, чтобы я спрашивал разрешения.

— Боги, — Маюзуми закрылся обеими руками. — За что мне это.

— Тяжело, небось, жить с таким характером? — опять влез Хайзаки, прижавшись коленом под столом. — Нам бы с тобой поменяться профессиями. Рейсы бывают долгими, Чихиро. Иногда приходится лететь месяцами, а на корабле поговорить не с кем, кроме бортового компьютера. И никакой разумной жизни на световые года вокруг. Тебе бы понравилось. Хотя… ты мало чем отличаешься от андроида моего прадедушки. Та же палитра эмоций.

— Ты все сказал? — нетерпеливо спросил Маюзуми. 

Все это уже начинало надоедать. За эти два часа они не стали друзьями, но почему-то Хайзаки не хотел понимать, что это вряд ли произойдет. Они раздражали друг друга, раздражали невыносимо, так почему они до сих пор сидят рядом и продолжают эту бессмысленную словесную дуэль? 

Но оттачивать свой сарказм на Хайзаки было приятно, Маюзуми должен был это признать. Пилоты могли на него нажаловаться, с Небуей, Мибучи и остальной командой он виделся редко, а на Ракузан у него не было друзей. С Хайзаки он отпустил себя — хуже их отношения от этого не станут, и о последствиях можно не думать.

— Нет, не все, — сказал Хайзаки и придвинулся ближе. Маюзуми отодвинулся, но Хайзаки тут же повторил за ним. — Скажи, у тебя лицо вообще когда-нибудь меняется? 

— Конечно.

— Покажи, — потребовал Хайзаки. — Хочу посмотреть.

Он сжал рукой локоть Маюзуми, а вторую запустил под стол. Стиснул сильными пальцами колено, погладил поверх штанины, как кота по голове. Маюзуми лениво огляделся, не смотрит ли на них кто-нибудь, и тоже опустил руку под стол.

— Боюсь, ты слишком многого от меня требуешь, — и он до хруста сжал запястье Хайзаки.

— Сейчас расплачусь, — и он действительно вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. — Мне отойти надо. Никуда не уходи.

Он встал и нетвердой походкой направился в сторону уборной. Маюзуми выждал несколько минут, тяжело поднялся и пошел за ним.

Маюзуми никогда раньше не страдал провалами памяти и не терял контроля над собой, сколько бы не выпил, но эта ночь стала исключением. Иначе он не мог объяснить, каким образом оказался так близко к Хайзаки, что мог разглядеть крапинки на серых радужках его глаз. Край раковины больно впивался в поясницу, задницу грубо стискивали чужие ладони, а в ладонь упирались сухие шершавые губы. Зачем он остановил Хайзаки? Маюзуми вышел из оцепенения, заторможено убрал ладонь и сам поцеловал Хайзаки — сердито и глубоко. 

Кто-то заходил, но увидев их, тут же с руганью выметался. Где-то на краю зрения мелькнул какой-то беззастенчивый парень, присвистнул, посоветовал им уединиться в одной из кабинок и, поплескавшись в соседней раковине, исчез. Маюзуми шум и голоса не отвлекали, Хайзаки тем более плевать хотел на посторонних, судя по тому, с какой жадностью он отвечал, так что целоваться они продолжали, пока не начали стаскивать друг с друга одежду. Только когда Маюзуми начал подрагивать от возбуждения, Хайзаки с силой потянул его на себя.

Через мгновение он уже прижимал Маюзуми к стенке тесной кабинки и распускал его ремень.

— Что ты делаешь, — пробормотал Маюзуми, глядя в его темные, решительные и неожиданно трезвые глаза.

— Пытаюсь добиться от тебя бурной реакции, разве не видно? 

Лицо Хайзаки пропало из виду. Он опустился на колени, понял Маюзуми секундой спустя.

Дальше наступил очередной провал.

***

Проснулся Маюзуми в знакомой комнате жилого блока. Эту квартиру он занимал с тех пор, как провалил задание год назад, и всем им пришлось залечь на дно. Обычное утро обычного дня, уныло подумал Маюзуми, только странное ощущение, будто он что-то забыл, возникло в мыслях и прочно поселилось там, не собираясь отпускать. 

— Черт, как задница-то болит… — простонал низкий хрипловатый голос под одеялом. 

Маюзуми похолодел. Повернувшись на бок, он уперся носом в чью-то теплую шею. 

— Хайзаки? — тупо позвал Маюзуми. 

— И это — единственное, что ты можешь сказать мне после всего, что было? Да ты охренел, друг. Не ожидал от тебя такого.

У Хайзаки на шее расцвели засосы. Сам он выглядел потрепанным, но вполне довольным жизнью. 

— У меня очень давно не было секса, — признался Маюзуми, оценив масштабы бедствия. Они разворошили кровать и спали на голом матраце, прикрывшись простыней. Одеяло и единственная подушка валялись в разных концах комнаты. От одежды они, видимо, избавились в коридоре. 

— Я заметил, — усмехнулся Хайзаки, но тут же зашипел. — Ох. Эй, не делай такое умиротворенное лицо, это из-за тебя я так страдаю. — Он завел руку за спину и показательно поморщился.

— Да неужели, — Маюзуми закатил глаза. Поерзал, и движение тут же отдалось болью пониже поясницы.

Что они, черт возьми, вчера делали?

— Хотел бы узнать, — глядя на то, как Хайзаки с кряхтением слезает с кровати, спросил Маюзуми, — что ты собираешься делать дальше.

— Я застрял здесь до конца месяца, так что не надейся, что так просто от меня избавишься. Тебе прикольно выносить мозг. 

— С чего ты взял, что я позволю тебе? Почему именно мне?

— Считай, что я нашел родственную душу, — Хайзаки потянулся и душераздирающе зевнул. — И потом, твой друг еще не рассчитался со мной за тот заказ.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Маюзуми почувствовал, как возвращается головная боль. Все вещи обрели болезненную яркость, а потом закружились перед глазами, как бывает, когда резко встаешь с кровати.

— Не прикидывайся идиотом. Ты же понял ту фишку с ерестинским стеклом, — Хайзаки обернулся через плечо, прищурился весело и недобро. — Диспетчеры не могут знать, что вес этой штуки не изменится, даже если в нее затолкать слона. Просто до некоторых галактик медленно доходят слухи.

— И этим вовсю пользуются космические пираты, — продолжил Маюзуми. — Я знал, что тебя не стоит пропускать.

— Но сообщив обо мне начальнику станции, ты бы выдал себя. Умница, Чихиро. Ты все правильно сделал!

— Какой же ты сукин сын, Хайзаки, — прошипел Маюзуми, садясь на кровати. — Ты специально прицепился ко мне, чтобы шантажировать?

— Представь себе, нет, — Хайзаки по-хозяйски залез в бельевой шкаф и выцепил оттуда мятую футболку. — Сначала я хотел убить время, но наткнулся на тебя и решил, что его можно провести с пользой. Только не ври, что тебе не понравилось. 

Маюзуми молча поднялся и ушел в ванную. Надо срочно привести мысли в порядок, желательно в одиночестве. Он уговаривал себя подождать еще немного: скоро Акаши решит все дела, и они смогут без следов улететь с этой чертовой станции. Насчет Хайзаки он не волновался — теперь они были в одной лодке. В его намерениях не ощущалось никакой угрозы, кроме почти маниакального стремления привнести в тихую жизнь Маюзуми побольше хаоса. 

Хайзаки будто услышал, о чем он думает, ввалился в ванную и без спроса влез в маленькую душевую кабину, потеснив Маюзуми. 

— Что, успел соскучиться? — сказал Хайзаки, когда Маюзуми в отместку ущипнул его за сосок.

— Нет, ни капли.

— Дурак бессердечный. 

— Тебе необязательно оскорблять меня, чтобы показать, как я тебе нравлюсь.

И, не дав Хайзаки ответить, он накрыл губами его рот.


End file.
